To explain phenomenon related to the formation of cytochrome c in yeast cells carrying a vector with a cytochrome c gene, we tried to localize cytochrome c in yeast cells by immunogold staining. However, the protein was found everywhere, even on the outer surface of the cell membrane, rather than in the intermembrane space of mitochondria.